The present invention relates to a sanitary equipment, and more particularly to a waterless toilet system.
A regular toilet system uses flushing water to flush waste matter from the bowl. In order to save the consumption of water, various water-saving toilet systems have been developed, and have appeared on the market. However, these water-saving toilet systems still need to use water for carrying waste matter away from the bowl. When waste matter is carried away from the bowl with water and directly delivered to a ditch or river, it will cause an environmental pollution problem. If decomposing waste matter before drainage, a big scale cesspool must be built up. Furthermore, because regular toilet systems are fixedly mounted on the ground or in a building, they are not movable.